


SplitSoul

by FlavoredMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Frisk and Chara are twins, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Chara, Shit will go down, SplitSoul AU, Swearing, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavoredMoon/pseuds/FlavoredMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((This is the official story for the SplitSoul AU))</p><p>Chara has had a rough life and so finally, they snap at their father. They fulheartedly regret their desicion and run off. After waking up to two skeletons, they realize that maybe everyone isn't as bad as it seems.</p><p>Little do they know, reality is breaking with every second that goes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is for my AU, SplitSoul, on DeviantArt! I decided to repost it here just for some shits and giggles (lie).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You ran. You didn't know how far. You didn't know how long. Your feet hurt. Tears stained your vision as you heard the call of your father down the street, who sounded greatly furious. You ran even faster at the closeness of the voice, clenching your teeth. You couldn't allow yourself to be caught by him. Your thoughts swam as you jumped over a short white fence. Running uphill across a dirt hill.

'Why did I do that?' You thought, 'Why did I run? Why did I snap at his question? Why did I hi--'

Your thoughts were cut off as an extended branch smacked into your forehead. Time seemed to slow as your head snapped back and legs flew forward. You slowly fell backwards, something warm making its way down your forehead. Your back hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of your lungs. You gasped in air and wheezed as pain shook your body.

Your hands found a hold on the ground and managed to push yourself up shakily. Still gaspiing for air, you slowly rose to your feet, leaning on the tree next to you. Your head head throbbed in rhythm to your heart beat, The warm liquid making its way further down your face. You brought your hand to meet it, taking a small dab from it, you brought your hand in front of you to examine it.

You sighed — causing a sharp pain to pulse through your head — as you recognized it to be the familiar substance of blood. Your half-lidded eyes looked down the path, noticing a figure approaching at a quick pace. You finally managed to calm your breathing down when a muffled voice called out your name. Turning your head, you spotted no one behind you but a strong urge to move forward.

You turned your head back quickly towards your father as you heard him yell your name out in frustration. He wasn't very far away and at his rate, he would've caught up to you quickly. Removing your weight room the tree, you attempted to continue your trek up the path.

Your hazy vision made it hard to spot any loose roots on the path as you picked up the pace. As you began running again, you tripped over your feet more often and the blood running down your face dripped onto your striped sweater and splattered onto the ground. You couldn't hear footsteps but you were too afraid to look back.

Speeding up once more, your mind grew hazier and hazier, pulling you deeper towards unconsciousness. As you limped and struggled to stay on your feet, you heard the soft sound of shoes meeting the ground. You clenched your teeth and pushed forward, and your head pounding stronger by the second didn't help movement.

You snuck a peek around your shoulder and spotted your dad rounding a bend in the path a little bit away from you. Your breath became ragged and your eyes dilated. You tried to run faster but it resulted in spark of pain to shoot through your body. You whimpered softly and sucked in a sharp breath.

The forest seemed to dim and blur as you slowed down once more. Your face scrunched up as your eyes closed. Your body weight began to shift to multiple sides, making you stumble. Your eyes forced their way closed and your feet slipped out from under you. But before you could hit the ground, a hand gripped onto your turtleneck and pulled you backwards.

Strong hands gently caressed your back to lay on the ground. Managing to open one of your eyes slightly, you saw your dad staring down at you with a look of anger and pain. Your mind slipped into darkness and one last thought passed through your head.

'Why?'

*******

Your back stung and your lungs hurt. Your arms are numb. Your head pounded heavily and you groaned as you moved your stiff neck. Your eyes opened to a squint and you moved her head around slowly to take in your surroundings.

It was relitively dark but cracks above you streamed in small bits of light. Your eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, showing you the area more clearly. You seemed to be in a cave, vines and roots from above spreading throughout the floor and ceiling. Your eyes snapped open as the memories of earlier sped in – you later realize only your left eye was open, the right swollen shut.

A gasped escaped your lips as you moved your arm. You shakily looked to the left, taking in the site of your arm being impaled with, what looked to be, a vine with unnaturally large and sharp needle impaling upper arm.

Your breathing became faster and louder as you looked at the blood profusely coming from the wound. Your stomach did a small at the sight of fresh blood dripping off the end of the pine needle. Your head pounded more fiercely with each sharp breath. Swiveling your head to your right, you note your arm is, in fact, tied to the wall tightly, cutting off its circulation, making it a sick white and a deep red where the vines are, but is not being impaled.

You look down at the floor trying to contain your erratic heartbeat. Closing your deep red eyes and taking deep breaths. It always calmed you.

So why did you lash out at your dad?

You pushed the question to the depths of your mind for later. You shake your head and force yourself to look at your blooded arm. Your stomach flipped again, but you pushed the feeling away. Your brows furrowed and you looked at your right arm, beginning to skirt it in the vines' holds.

Clenching your teeth and shutting your eyes tight, you used all your strength to at least loosen the hold. Tears formed in your eyes as you struggled, your movement making your left arm shift against the spikes.

At the end of it all, you found yourself panting with your head down, tears streaming down your pink cheeks.

That's when you heard something. Your head snapped up, looking in all directions. Your face calmed and your breathing slowed, you faced the ground once more, a soft sigh filling the silence.

You closed your eyes and pushed your back further against the wall. You really were going crazy, weren't you? First, you disobey your father, then you're hearing voices.

There was a loud crack, like a stick breaking. Your eyes shot open and looked upwards, your head still downward. No one was there.

You scanned the whole room and nothing. Great. You really are insane. You furrowed your eyebrows and shook your head. Looking back down at the ground you let yourself relax sadly. You looked down again and tried to block out the world around you.

You lounged there for a while, your eyes laying closed and thoughts streaming. A small light behind your eyelids caught your attention. Opening your eyes once more, you searched the room lazily. As your eyes landed on the source of the light, they snapped open.

The half of a small red heart floated in front of you, seemingly examining you. You were surprisingly calm towards it, and it seemed to give you more comfort than a warm blanket. You stared at the heart. It seemed to stare back. Your mind jerked awake as a pain shot through your left arm. You opened your mouth, but nothing came out.

Your body fell forward and you landed with a small 'oof'. Slowly managing to get up, without using your injured arms, you stared at the broken heart. You readjusted your attention towards your left arm.

It was a horrific sight to see. Large holes shattered through skin and bone. Small but deep cuts cutting through. Light red trailing out profusely.

Though, you kept calm. You didn't know how or why. You just felt like you were going to be okay no matter how much blood you were going to and have already lost. Your vision blurred and unblurred with every breath you took. You looked up at the soul, which seemed to have gotten closer. Reaching up with your better arm, you went to see if you could touch it.

It backed away from your pale hand, not out of fright, though. You felt an urge to stand, which you complied to with shaky legs. The heart backed away more once you approached and seemed to have turned around once it was sure you were going to follow.

It was still really dark in the cave, only allowing you to see little bits and pieces of the cave. Though, one thing stood out the most from the area, which made you confused as to how you hadn't noticed it before. There was a rather large hole in the floor and roof, the light from the ceiling seemed to only shine down the deep tunnel.

You didn't notice the heart stop at the edge of the hole and bumped into it. It let out a little squeak as it went across the edge, filling you with panic. But then you notice it floating above the abyss emitting a seemingly annoyed aura. You giggled softly at that. It floated behind you and pushed against your back.

You raised your eyebrow and took a couple of steps forward, your shoeless feet coming in close contact of the outer edge. 

You felt the heart push against your back harshly, making you step forward once. But your foot didn't meet surface, though, it instead met air. You began tumbling forward into the ravine. Eyes wide and pupils shrunk, your body flipped around staring up at the heart. Panic and rage surged through you. How could you have trusted such a HEART? Just because it brings comfort to you?

Your vision began fading heavily. You saw a small streak of red coming towards you before you blacked out.


	2. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans forgets that Frisk should be coming out of the Ruins that day and stumbles onto a scene...

Another calm day showed itself in the town of Snowdin. Birds were singing, children were playing. It was overall a great day.

But not for Sans, oh no, he had been eating out at the local bar and restaurant, Grillby's, when the strange sensation hit him. His entire body became numb and his ears began to ring. He brought his hand to his head as it began to pound.

Grilllby, the restaurants owner, had asked him something, but he didn't know what. He brought his other hand to his face as his mind swam, rubbing his face in an attempt to cure it.

Grilllby placed his flaming hand on Sans' shoulder. It was weird how he didn't catch things on fire but instead gave warmth. The heat and compassion type of warmth. The warmth felt uncomfortable running through Sans and made his stomach flip.

"Sans?" Grillby asked as Sans began to zone out. Sans snapped back to reality, shaking his head rapidly. Grillby pulled his arm away and gave him a worrying gaze, "Sans, are you okay?" 

"I,uh--" He swallowed hard, "I think so..." Mumbled Sans. He brought his hand to where his soul resides and gave a soft squeeze to his white t-shirt. He knit his eyebrows together and dissected the feeling.

It was a sense of dread that made him uneasy combined with the anger of someone who wanted revenge. Close to the feeling when the kid was on a Gen--

Sans shot up from the bar stool quickly as he realized, knocking over the stool in the progress. Grillby flinched backwards at the sudden abruption.

The kid was exiting the Ruins today.

With a turn of his heel, he ran out the front door and shouted a quick apology to Grillby, telling him to put it on his tab.

His eye blazed like a wild fire, showing off its magnificence with its bright blue color. As he ran towards the entrance to Snowdin, he prepared a shortcut.

Many monsters stopped what they were doing when they saw Sans run by. The flame of his eye trailed behind him, which attracted even more unwanted attention.

Then he was gone with a blink of an eye.

******

How long had he been sitting by that door? He lost track once he fell asleep. He had passed out in the afternoon and when he woke up, it was already morning.

He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand as he stood up off the soft snow ground. Using the wall to support his tired frame. 'Note to self: don't sleep in the snow.'

He examined the pathway for any footprints, remembering that it didn't snow yesterday or last night. Nothing. He hummed softly and shook his head softly, "They sure are takin' their sweet time." He glanced at the Ruins door.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall he had rested on earlier. He pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and checked the date. September 9th, 20XX. This was definitely the day the kiddo was supposed to come.

He should probably head home, Papyrus was probably worried sick about him. Sighing, he stuffed his hands and phone in his pockets and began walking. Maybe he did miss the kid and he'll run into them on the way back.

But something felt... off. He stopped halfway down the path and looked back. Something was wrong.

It wasn't like the Genocide Run feeling. The feeling of a room emptying one by one and you're the last person there.

Someone needed something. And fast.

He walked back to the looming purple door and gave it a loud knock, so that the woman behind the door could hear.

No answer.

His permanent smile faltered slightly, but he managed to keep it there. He knocked once more.

No answer.

His smile vanished completely. He reached for the handle of the door and gave a tug. He moved open slightly.

He raised an eyebrow and used more force this time. The door swung open with ease despite his lack of muscle. 'Huh, it's usually locked'. 

Inside contained a small room and a long hallway. He began walking down as worry and confusion washed over his soul. Once he reached a small set of stairs, he was hit with a mix of smells.

The most distinctive ones were butterscotch, cinnamon, and flowers.

Up the stairs produced a rather cozy looking room with two entrance ways on opposite walls and a door across from the stairway. He peeked through the two entrances curiously, but found nothing of importance to him.

Not wanting to stay any longer than he needed to, he took his leave out what he presumed to be the front door. Luckily, he was right and didn't end up in a closet.

It had been a long time since Sans had been in the Ruins. He almost forgot it was even there.

He first looked at the nearest location, a small balcony area that overlooked an abandoned human city. Sitting to the left of the door lay a small, plastic knife that seemed to have not been touched for years. He ignored it and continued on.

******

After a rather long and exhausting walk containing teleporting past puzzles and searching for the kid, Sans found himself in a dim-lit room with a small patch of grass in the center.

On that small patch of grass, produced a small golden flower.

Sans walked up to the golden flower silently from behind. The whites of his eyes disappeared and his smile stretched widely across his cheekbones.

"F L O W E Y."

Said flower jumped at the sudden voice and turned his head back slowly to see the intruder. He began trembling lightly and pure anger crossed over his face, though it failed to hide the fear underneath. "I don't have time for you." He said through clenched teeth before disappearing into the ground.

The whites of Sans' eyes returned and he let out a laugh, his smile shrinking to a softer one. It was always fun messing with that flower.

He entered the next room and walked down the short hallway.

His smile instantly faded and his eye sparked to life at the sight.

"Holy Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way, I can't do puns, so Sans might not make puns.
> 
> But if I think of one to put in, I'll definitly put it in!


End file.
